Our Life's Purpose
by Fictionlover28
Summary: An ordinary girl from our time finds herself waking into the world of the Hobbit. She longs to be part of the adventure that she has watched and loved, and perhaps save some lives along the way. But as the days turn dark, she begins to wonder, was she summoned to save them, or was it for a darker purpose?
1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping in the air, and the whisper of wind running through tree leaves. The soft, warm grass underneath my face was comforting, but strange. I sat up slowly, feeling discombobulated as to where I was. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the train home, the sound of X Ambassadors in my ears. There was no way I could have ended up in the middle of a forest, unless the train had derailed and I was thrown from the wreckage. I checked my body for wounds, but found none, and there were no aching bruises, or aches at all. I was perfectly healthy.

Standing up slowly, I felt a tug of weight on my back. Seeing two straps clinging to my shoulders, I took off the heavy backpack. I had had a backpack with me on the train, but this was not it. That bag had been bright blue polyester, while this was made of tough leather with a furry animal skin covering the top, secured by a small button on the front. I searched the contents of the bag, and found everything in it to be strange. There were small packages wrapped in leaves and more leather, and leather packages with herbs in them, though none I recognized. There was what I recognized as a water skin secured near the top, and it seemed to be full, for which I was thankful. The leaf packages revealed some sort of hard bread, while the leather had been covering large chunks of dried meat. There seemed to be various fruits and nuts in another pouch.

Deeper in the bag was a quill, an inkwell, and a sheaf of yellow parchment. There were also small knives, some serrated for cutting, and a small ax, as well as what I recognized as flint and steel, for starting fires. I found a small sewing kit, two extra sets of clothes that I didn't recognize as mine, and small pieces of cloth tied in wraps, clearly meant for binding wounds. There was another long wrapped up fabric, lined with fur on the inside, that I assumed was a sleeping bag. At the bottom of the bag, there were two small pouches and a little wooden box. One of the pouches held a decent amount of gold coins, while the other held silver. And inside the box was something that filled me with a rush of warmth and familiarity. In a neat pile, bound with a leather cord, were my tarot cards. When I was a kid, I had been fascinated with wicca and magic, and had learned how to read tarot cards and tell fortunes. I always kept a deck on me, both for comfort and in case I wanted to do a reading. People would pay a pretty penny to have their fortunes told on the street.

Replacing the items in the bag, I began to inspect myself. Not only was my bag changed, but so was I. My clothes had changed vastly. Instead of jeans and converse sneakers, I wore brown trousers, warm and protective from the elements, and brown leather boots that laced to my mid-calf. My top was clothes in a long-sleeve deep green top, covered with a brown leather vest that laced tightly to me. My hands were covered with brown fingerless gloves that laced midway up my arm. Over the whole ensemble was a thick woolen jacket that fell to my knees, with wooden toggles lining the front for closings.

A glint in the sunlight drew my attention to where I had previously been laying. There on the ground, in a brown sheath, was a sword. The handle was wrapped in black fabric, to reinforce the grip, and the pommel was rounded at the top. Drawing the blade, it was light enough for me to wield with ease, but strong enough to damage should I need to defend myself. Sadly my knowledge of swordplay was limited to simple fencing with wooden sticks in my backyard as a kid. Lying next to the sword was a bow and a quiver full of arrows, fletched with bright red feathers. I tested the strength of the bow, and found it to be perfect for me. I had learned archery as a kid, and still used a bow from time to time when I could, so this was a comfort. There were four or five small throwing knives in various sheaths. I was well acquainted with these weapons as well, a previous boyfriend having taught me how to use them.

I had a sinking feeling about what was going on, being an avid fanfiction reader and having a keen imagination. Noticing a piece of paper poking out of the quiver, I withdrew it carefully. Reading over it, I felt my heart both break and speed up as I realized where I was. In black ink and swirling letters, there before me was a map of Middle Earth. Somehow, I had been transported to another universe, another time. I didn't know where exactly I was, and while this would not have been my prefered fandom to wake up in, it was still pretty fricking cool. The question was, where in the plotline did I fall. Was this after Sauron had been defeated, and Bilbo had left the Shire for his reward with the elves? Or had the quest for Erebor just begun, and I could encounter the dwarves who had stolen my heart in the movies? Sadly, I could barely remember any of the Hobbit from the book itself, and I had never read the Lord of the Rings books, but I was always good with remembering movies. Hopefully this would aid me along the way.

Deciding it was useless to just stand about and wait for something to happen, I prepared to set off. I attached the knives in various places on my person, one strapped to my inner left arm, and another on my upper right. Two were tucked inside my coat, and the last was put in my boot. In every story I had ever read, it was always good to keep a knife in your boot. The sword luckily had a strap for around my waist, so I secured it so the word rested on my left hip, since I was right handed. The bow and quiver were strapped to my pack with spare leather ties, within easy reach should I need them quickly. I was a far better archer than sword fighter, so stealth and distance were key to giving me the advantage.

I had no idea where I was going, so I chose a direction and set off. The sun was high in the sky, and given the weather, I had at least eight hours of sunlight to figure out where I was and find shelter for the night. Hopefully, along the way, I would find someone who could give me some clue as to what part of the timeline I was in as well.

I had only been walking for a couple hours when something occurred to me. I had been pondering the events of the movies, narrowing down where I could possibly be, when I remembered something I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of before. When the company of dwarves was lost in Mirkwood, Bilbo had climbed a tree to get their bearings. Granted, he had fallen into a nest of spiders afterwards, but this forest didn't seem threatening, and it seemed worth a try. Choosing a tree that seemed like it could hold my weight, I grabbed onto a low-hanging branch and pulled myself up. It was difficult with my pack, but I wanted to set it higher in the tree where it would be safe, so I could climb higher without fear of it being stolen while I was distracted. About ten feet up, there was a large hollow in the tree, previously a large bird's dwelling if the feathers and bits of nest were any indication. Given that the nest was in ruins, and there were no signs that it was still occupied, I felt safe wedging my pack into the hollow, leaving my bow and quiver dangling out so I could grab them if I saw someone threatening while I was up here. Satisfied my supplied were safe, I climbed at speed up the tree. I mentally thanked all those years I had spent exploring the woods around my home, and my preference for reading in trees whenever the opportunity arose. There was something about being up high that made me feel safe. The leaves and branches grew thicker as I neared the top, but I continued on. Contorting my body around a troublesome branch, I popped my head out of a tangle of leaves, and found I head reached the top of the tree. There were no butterflies around my head like with Bilbo, but the view was beyond anything I had ever seen. Vast forest spread for miles in each direction, giving way to mountains off in the distance. I looked around to see if I could spot the lonely mountain, but it was nowhere in sight. Feeling a little let down, I was hearted by the fact I saw columns of smoke rising a little ways off. The very tops of thatched roofs were visible, a small village from what I could see. It seemed built by a lake, fed by a long river that disappeared into the forests edge in the distance. If I walked in that direction, West towards the sun, I would find the river, then travel north along it until I reached the village.

It seemed as good a plan as any, so I began to climb down. Getting down was harder then getting up, especially when my sword kept snagging on branches, but I made it about halfway down, a few feet from where my pack was stashed, before I heard a sound. I froze, the rustling of the branches quieting so I could listen. The sound came again, easily identified as a horse's neigh, and it seemed to be coming this way.

Though the woods were friendly, those I encountered were likely to be less so. I scurried to my back, grabbing my bow and quiver. I slung the quiver over my shoulder, knocking an arrow. I used a small cluster of branches to both hide and support myself, my feet planted on a sturdy branch as I crouched among the leaves. A small gap in the leaves in front of me gave me a good view of who was coming, while concealing me from prying eyes. The crunching of hooves on leaves grew louder and louder. It seemed to be a large group, if the sheer amount of crunches were any indication. I kept my arrow ready, but not drawn, not yet. I didn't want to loose the arrow accidentally if it turned out the people weren't enemies.

They rounded the bend, and I saw the foreleg of a shaggy brown pony. Something tickled the bag of my mind, a small memory, but I pushed it aside. I needed to focus. As more of the riders came into my sight, I couldn't help but let out a gasp. I had hoped beyond hope to have been in this timeline, and here was the final proof of that hope. The movies did the dwarf company no justice. The very air they breathed seemed to be full of strength. Beards and all, they moved ever closer to where I as hidden. I easily identified Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Fili and Kili. I saw Gandalf, and I grew ever more excited at the sight of the wizard. To say I was gobsmacked and starstruck would be an understatement. I looked to the rear of the group, craning my neck, but I didn't see Bilbo. That must mean he hadn't caught up to the group yet. Which meant that these were the woods not far from the Shire, and the village I had seen through the trees was Bree. This was a comfort, at least I had some idea of where I was now.

This realization cleared away to leave one ever growing problem. These men were hardened warriors, trained for years. Tree or no, it was unlikely that I would go undetected as they passed. I had seen what a great archer Kili was, and I didn't feel particularly inclined to get skewered. I couldn't put my weapons away, the movement would have drawn their eyes. Thankfully, my conundrum was distracted by a sudden cry of 'Wait!' from behind.

The company slowed as the panting figure of Bilbo Baggins, carrying that ludicrously long contract, came into sight. I wanted to squeal in delight. From his hairy feet, to his red overcoat, to the top of his short little body, he was everything I had seen in the movies and more. I was delighted to be able to see him, and witness this moment.

"I signed it!" He said, passing the contract to Balin, who gave it a cursory glance.

With a small smile, Balin said "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Master Baggins."

"Give him a pony!" Thorin called from the front, agitation at being slowed radiating from him.

As Bilbo protested, I almost giggled when he was grabbed from behind and placed on a pony. It was so cute and awkward, I wanted to burst out laughing. And I would have, had the situation not turned dire. As he spun his horse around to continue on, Thorin's eyes raked over the tree where I was hidden, and his back stiffened and his eyes blazed. I had been spotted.

"It's an ambush!" He called, drawing his sword. Immediately, the company was on full alert, drawing their various weapons. Thorin summoned Kili forward, calling for him to draw his bow. Kili raced forward and drew his pony level with his uncle, an arrow nocked and ready to shoot me. Gandalf too had ridden forward, sword drawn.

"If you value your life, you will reveal yourself." The wizard called, gazing right at me.

Not knowing how to respond, I put my arrow into the quiver and slung the bow over my shoulder. I grabbed my bag and dropped it to the ground, the company startling at the loud thud. Moving swiftly, I took the knife from my jacket and dug it into the tree, and jumped. The knife slowed my fall just enough, so when I hit the ground, I landed in a crouch with barely a pained wince, hidden by the curtain of my hair. Withdrawing my knife, I tucked it back inside my coat and faced the company. They had moved closer to me, swords pointed at my throat.

"Who are you, what do you want." Kili demanded, arrow still pointed at my head.

Pushing back my initial panic, I replied. "Master dwarf, I am no threat to you, nor any of your folk."

"Says the girl who was hidden in a tree with an arrow pointed at my head." Thorin replied.

"My bow was not drawn, and how am I supposed to react, when I am alone in the woods, and most things that move are a threat to my gender nowadays?"

Gandalf seemed to be the only one who was really listening to me. "What is your name, my dear?"

"I am called Silvia." This was not my true name, but it would do. It was a nickname I had given myself at home, so I would not forget to respond to it.

"And what are you doing in these woods, Lady Silvia?" Gandalf asked kindly, his sword sheathed in a show of trust. I was liking the wizard more and more.

"No Lady, I assure you. As to my being here, I became lost along my way. I was in the tree trying to get directions when I heard horses, and felt it would be best to be ready to defend myself."

"You seem far too handy with a bow and knife to be just a traveler." Kili accused.

"I have practiced with weapons since I was a girl. There was no man in my household, so as the eldest I taught myself to defend my family." I said this with an edge of malice, daring any of them to say a woman was incapable of defending her kin.

The dwarves seemed to not find me a threat, and began to put away their weapons. "Where is your destination, my dear?" Gandalf asked again.

"I was headed first to Bree to purchase a horse, then on my way to Lake Town. I have family there who I have been meaning to see." I chose Lake Town because that would allow me to have an excuse for following the dwarves. I may not be much of a warrior, but I was determined to protect them as best I could. Maybe I could even save them some troubles along the way, since I knew what they faced.

"We are on our way to Bree for the night as well. It would seem only right if we offered you passage along with us. As you have said, it is not safe to go alone." This was Gandalf, and while the others glared at him a little bit, they did not contradict him.

I let my gratitude show. I had been afraid I would not make it before nightfall, and this would give me time with my heros. "That is most kind of you. I can pay, if you wish."

"No coin is necessary, lass." Balin said, and none contradicted him either. I grabbed my pack as the other supply pony was led forward. Gandalf looked ready to help give me a boost up, but they all seemed impressed when I climbed up, pack and all, with no problems. "You are full of surprises, young miss."

"The best kind of person is an interesting one, Master Dwarf." I replied with a sly smile, and the company began to move forward. Balin stayed next to me, clearly more curious than the others. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You seem quite small for the race of man, lass. Are you perhaps part dwarf?" He seemed to be joking, but it was something I had noticed as well. The ponies had seemed huge to me, far taller than normal, and it was admittedly only the low stirrup that had made mounting easier on me. The dwarves had also not seemed as small as they would have been had I been the same height as I had been in my world. It hadn't been so apparent to me when I had been on my own, but around company it became obvious. It seemed that in addition to everything else here, I had been shrunk to the size of a hobbit, or dwarf. It vexed me a little bit, as I was used to being quite tall, but I supposed I would adjust.

"I'm afraid not, Master Dwarf. I am simply small."

"Aye, but even the small can be fierce."

" _Es Verdad,_ Master Dwarf. None should be judged by their size, lest one underestimate their foe." I felt a small twinge of fear. I had unthinkingly spoken in Spanish. It had become second nature for me to speak it, since I had studied at school. But here, it would not even exist. I hoped he had not noticed the foreign tongue I had slipped into.

"Quite true that. Now, what was that language there, lass? I've never heard the likes before." Apparently my hopes were unanswered.

"My grandparents came from the southern desert countries, and they taught their language to my mother who taught it to me." I hoped that this lie would be passable. My knowledge of Middle Earth was not good, so I hoped this wouldn't be questioned. I had to be more careful with what I said.

"Indeed? Well it seems a beautiful tongue. Know any other languages?" I was relieved he hadn't questioned my excuse.

"I am afraid not, Master Dwarf. Though I would love the chance to learn. Language has always been a fascination to me, and there were not many opportunities to learn back home." This was sort of true, I had always loved different languages, and I now regretted not having learned any of the Dwarvish and Elvish tongue before I landed here.

"Well, never let it be said I am not a good teacher." Balin taught me different words and phrases in the language of the dwarves, and I soaked it up like a sponge. I even took out a quill and paper to write down certain phrases that I felt I may need to remember later. Balin was a kind teacher, correcting my spellings and pronunciations where needed. He asked me questions about myself, where I came from, my skills, and I answered as best I could, being honest as much as possible. I felt extremely happy. This was beyond anything I had ever dreamed, and if the was the only true interaction I could ever have with the dwarves, though I hoped there would be more, I would be happy.

Halfway through the lesson, Fili and Kili joined in the questioning, teaching me and questioning me like Balin. I kept my questioning strictly to the lesson, not wanting to be nosy or rude. I called them all 'Master Dwarf', and was respectful to them all. A couple times I was a little witty or sassy to the young dwarf princes, and I even saw Dwalin's shoulders shake as he chuckled. This earned him a stern glare from Thorin, but I was pleased to have brought even a moment of happiness to the hardened dwarf.

We reached Bree just as the sun was setting. I was both relieved and saddened to see it. I was saddle sore, and ready to rest for the night, but this would be where I would part from the dwarves. "Where will you be staying, lass?" This was Balin who asked, and I could see some of the company discreetly listening as well. Apparently I had made quite the impression.

"I'm planning on seeking accommodations at the Prancing Pony for the night, before seeking out a horse of my own in the morning." The rest of the dwarves began to dismount and lead their ponies along, so I followed their lead. Reaching into my bag, I drew out four silver coins, hoping it would be enough, and placed them in Balin's hand as he dismounted. "My thanks for both the lesson and the passage here. I will be forever grateful." Balin tried to hand the coins back, but I refused, insisting that it was the least I could do after his kindness, and he inevitably caved, muttering 'stubborn as a dwarf lass'. I could tell he meant it kindly, so I took it as a compliment. I slung my pack onto my shoulders, and Fili took the reins of the pony as the company continued on to the inn they had decided on.

As I bid them all farewell, I went to Kili, withdrawing one of my distinctive red feathered arrows. I held it out to him, and he looked confused for a moment. "From one archer to another. I wish you all the luck in the world, Master Dwarf." I could see surprise on his features, but he accepted the arrow with a nod and a thanks.

I bid them all a final farewell, and made my way the doors of the Prancing Pony. I was incredibly saddened to see them go. Gods knew when or if we would ever meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is mostly a filler chapter, just to get the story started again and set a couple things up. However, I would like to make a note of something. When I posted chapter one, a particularly nasty comment sent in, which you can see should you so desire, as I felt no need to remove it. I will say only this. I do not care if you disapprove of my story, or my so called 'Mary Sue'. My writing is not to please you, it is to please myself in a place where, Fanfiction gods willing, others may enjoy my scribbles as much as I enjoy writing them. If you take issue with that, I would prefer you keep your nastiness to yourself. Or if you cannot do that, at least make your criticisms to the benefit of my writing, rather than just throwing stones.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Silvia, nothing else. She is mine, hands off!**

Lodgings were easy to secure, most folk either going home or taking up residence in another tavern. I took the key from the owner, who towered over me, and wedged my way between the men who crowded area by the bar. By my estimate, I barely cleared five feet, and that was with my boots on, and they had a slight heel to them. Without them I was probably around four foot seven at most. This made it all the more difficult as I tried to get to the stairs that led to the rooms upstairs. The owner had assured me that most of the men will have cleared out in a couple hours, either heading to their rooms, or so drunk they went home. I would rest in my room till then, and come down for food and drink later. Maybe I could even get in a nice hot bath.

I finally made it up to my room, finding it to have been built for someone of my height, and that made me happy that I wouldn't have to jump for everything like a child. Entering the small, me-sized room, I found a small area with two beds, wash stand, and tub in the corner, protected by a sheet place over a wooden rod for privacy. There was also a small table in the corner and a couple chairs placed underneath it.

Setting my heavy pack on the ground, I let a slight groan spring from my lips as I let myself relax for the first time that day. It had been a harsh awakening for me, and so much had happened. I was pleased with myself for having adjusted so well so far. I had no idea why I was here, or what brought me here, but I liked to think it might be for a purpose. In all the stories I had read. The person who was brought to a different place was there to help the characters who would soon be in peril. In my case, that would be the dwarves. Therefore it followed that I was here to help the dwarves on their quest, whether or not they wanted my help.

Choosing to leave that train of thought for later, I took off my boots, setting them neatly to the side. Next I unbelted my sword and placed that next to the door next to my boots. My coat, vest, socks and gloves were also abandoned, leaving me in the green tunic shirt and pants. Flopping onto the nearest bed, I pondered what to do about getting a bath and food. I couldn't go down for a time, and while I could try and take a nap, there was nothing to wake me up, and I would likely sleep through dinner. The problem with getting a bath was that I no doubt had to get the water drawn bucket by bucket, and that could take awhile. While I had time, I did not have the patience.

Deciding to investigate to confirm my suspicions, I drew back the curtain protecting the tub, and found something quite unexpected. In the corner with the tub was a small fireplace, situated at just the right angle so as to heat the tub and water. And the tub itself was hooked to a pump for drawing the water, and a pipe underneath was clearly meant for disposing of the dirty water afterwards. Set to the side was also a bar of sweet smelling soap and a bottle of what seemed to be shampoo. I made a mental note to myself to purchase these items for myself before heading off, since hygiene was paramount to staying healthy. I started up the fire using my flint and steel, and while that began burning brightly, I used the pump to fill the tub with water, freezing cold from just being drawn. The fire would heat up the water quickly, I set about prepping the room for my night here. I placed my boots by the bed, ready if i needed to make a quick getaway, and tucked the sword under the pillows where it would be in easy reach for me as I slept. The rest of my clothes I folded into a neat pile on the bed for later.

Checking the water temperature again, I found it to be just right, so I slipped out of the shirt, trousers, and undergarments, and let the hot water sink over my skin. After the long day, I closed my eyes and let the warmth work out the tension in the muscles of my new body. At the thought new body, my eyes flew open. I knew that I still had the skills I had obtained in my world, but did I look the same? My height was different, but was that all that had changed?

The room was dark, the only illumination the light of the fire, so I was able to use the water as a crude mirror. My hair was still the same shade of dark brown, mixed with naturally deep red highlights. My skin was still pale, although I hoped I wouldn't burn as easily here as I had in my own world. Sunburn here would be a nightmare. My features seemed to be the same, high cheekbones, nose a little too large to be cute, smattering of freckles across the tops of my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. Arched eyebrows that I could quirk at will to perfect my look of curiosity or disdain. My eyes were harder to tell in the darkness, but they looked to be the same deep, near black that I loved. My eyes had a knack for changing colors depending on the light. In the dark, they seemed black as pitch, standing out starkly against the creamy paleness of my skin. When it was light out, in the sunlight, my eyes would be more chocolate brown, with honey-like flecks like molten sunlight. I had always thought my eyes were my best feature, especially for a girl who, while not ugly, was too plain to be called pretty.

Inspection finished, I relaxed in the water and leisurely cleaned myself, before the fire began to die down and the water turned chilly. Then I let the water drain as I rang out my hair, letting it hang down my back as it dried. My hair was long, the ends falling to almost the small of my back, so I would have to keep it in a braid to make sure it didn't get in the way.

Not seeing any towels, I stood by the fire and let the remaining heat dry me off, before putting my hair into a long braid, tying it off with a leather cord. I slipped my clothes back on, and looked outside. The moon was high in the sky, the stars glimmering, no sight of the sun. I must have been in the bath for at least an hour, drying off for another half of that. I couldn't hear as much noise coming from downstairs as I had earlier, so I felt safe trying to go down. The owner had informed me that I wouldn't need to pay the barman upfront, merely show him the key to the room I was staying in, and he would put whatever I ordered on my tab to be paid before I left. So I put the key onto a long string, to keep around my neck for safekeeping. I didn't feel the need to strap the knives onto my arms, so making sure that the knives were still in my jacket and boot, I set out, making sure to lock the door securely behind me, and tying the key around my neck.

Making my way down the stairs, I was pleased to find that the owner's prediction had been true. Only about a dozen patrons were still milling about, and many seemed like they were just waiting to pay their tab with the barkeep. Some of the tables were occupied, but I barely paid them any attention. I hopped, literally hopped, onto a stool at the bar and waited for the bartender to see me.

After he finished collecting fares from some of the men, he made his way over to me. "What can I get for you, young miss?"

I had been paying attention to what the other patrons had been ordering so I wouldn't seem like a total fool. I showed him my key, which he took note of, and said "Can I get a bowl of stew and some mead, please?"

He nodded, committing my order to memory. Smiling kindly, he said "Why don't you take a seat at one of the tables, and I'll bring that to you right up." I took him up on his kind offer, since managing myself in such a large seat was rather difficult, and I had seen some tables for smaller folk in the back. Getting off the stool was easy enough, as was grabbing a table, since there seemed to be no other people my size in the tavern. It was barely five minutes before the barkeep came over with my food. He had also included some slices of bread to accompany the stew, for which I thanked him greatly, and mentally noted to tip him on my way out tomorrow.

I tucked into the stew, enjoying the rich, hearty flavor. I had never had mead before, but it was good, and seemed to warm me from the insides out. I was thankful I had only ordered one serving of mead, because i was feeling a little tipsy by the end of the drink. Not enough to be classified as drunk, just able to enjoy a pleasant buzz. I finished off the stew and bread with gusto, enjoying every bit. It was very much like a meal my mother had made at home, which made me miss her very much. I had no idea what was going on in my world, but i hoped that she, and the rest of my family, were doing alright.

When I finished eating, I returned the dishware to the barkeep, and he seemed surprised and grateful that I had been considerate and brought it back, rather than just leaving it at the table for him to collect. I also asked if it was possible to have something delivered to my room in the morning, and he said it was, so I asked if he could bring me toast, sausage, and some tea an hour after dawn. He readily agreed, and I gave him thanks, and a compliment for the delicious meal. He wished me a good night, and I headed back to my room.

Unlocking the door, I was satisfied to see all my things were where I had left them. Putting away all my clothes on the end of the bed, minus my shirt which I kept on for pajamas. I locked the door for the night and climbed under the covers. The hardness of the sword under my head was a little uncomfortable, but the warmth of the sheets and the comfort of a full belly quickly lulled me to sleep.

Across the village, in another tavern, the company was enjoying a late night meal as well. The dwarves had settled in two of the smaller folk tables, while Gandalf had pulled up a chair at the end so he wouldn't be so cramped. The dwarves were all making merry, enjoying the night together, trading stories. Even Bilbo was listening intently to the stories. However, three of the company were not partaking in the merriment. Balin, Kili, and Fili. Balin's and Kili's thoughts were on the strange girl they had met earlier, while Fili was pondering his little brother's reaction. Many a lass had caught Kili's eye before, but none of them had elicited such a reaction from him as the stranger. Even now, Kili twirled the strange arrow she had given him in his hands, thinking over everything that had occurred in their short acquaintance. Balin's thoughts were also on the girl, but for a very different reason than the young dwarf prince. In the short time he had known Silvia, she had proved herself to be of ready mind and quite clever. She was also now shy with her weapons, and evidently had some skill with a bow. All invaluable traits for the company. But Thorin had been hesitant to even add Bilbo to the company, let alone a strange lass that might very well get in the way if they had to take care of her. Though he doubted she would let anyone look after her. Silvia seemed as stubborn as a dwarf, she just as able. Balin wondered if there was any way that he could convince Thorin to let her join, but not in such a way that he would immediately reject the idea. Seeing Gandalf heading to his chambers, Balin made his excuses and followed after the wizard.

"Gandalf, I was wondering if i might ask you something."

"You are wondering if there is any way to convince Thorin to let the girl come with us." Balin was not surprised that Gandalf had known his intentions. "I too think she could prove useful to our cause." Lowering his voice and looking around, Gandalf bent down and muttered "And to that end I have an idea."


End file.
